L'incroyable histoire du Bad Touch Trio
by Yu-B
Summary: Hey, vous êtes pas au courant, le Bad Touch Trio est un puits d'Histoire à lui tout seul! Mais ce "génial" trio ne s'est pas fait en un jour, que diriez-vous de découvrir ses origines?
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour/soir. Me voilà avec une fic qui me tient beaucoup à coeur. Il s'agit d'une fic qui relate (selon mon petit point de vue) des origines du Bad Touch Trio. C'est un long travail, aussi je vous demanderai d'être patient (p*tain, mais comment que c'est ch*ant de faire des recherches sur la Prusse! Tu peux pas avoir une histoire basique? Prusse: mon histoire est génialement compliquée, et toc!) si jamais la suite vous intéresse. J'ignore combien il y aura de chapitres, et si le style de narration suivra toujours le même genre. On verra, "lol" de circonstance. En tout cas, le chapitre deux est en cours d'écriture. Et je vais essayer d'avancer au maximum cette fic pendant le week-end (ainsi que deux/trois autres qui attendent depuis un moment). J'espère que cette aventure sur notre trio adoré vous amusera. Bonne lecture!**

**Hetalia appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

**UN: PREMIERS TEMPS**

**-61 av. JC**

Non! Il ne voulait pas venir avec lui! Il lui faisait peur avec toute cette armée! Et ce César ne lui inspirait rien de bon! Il était tranquille avant, à jouer sous le soleil, pourquoi l'avait-on attrapé pour le jeter dans une cage avec les autres enfants? Il voulait retrouver sa liberté!

- Laissez-moi sortir! Laissez-moi sortir! Laissez-moi sortir!

- La ferme!

Le coup de poing lui écrasa l'estomac. Il vomit un peu, ce qui fit reculer les autres enfants contre les barreaux. La cage était si petite, et ils étaient si nombreux. Il se sentait mal, de plus en plus mal. Tout cela était trop effrayant pour ses jeunes yeux. Et tous ces cris. Il préférait quand tout était si paisible. Il n'aimait pas être torturé de la sorte.

- Je veux sortir…

Sa vue se brouillait déjà, il tendit sa minuscule main vers l'un des soldats qui se contenta de lui coller une baffe à travers les barreaux. Tout devint noir, il était trop souffrant pour rester éveillé.

Quand on le réveilla, il se sentait un peu mieux au niveau du physique, mais certainement pas au niveau psychologique. Il était en colère, dans une colère noire qui le rendait hargneux. Ses morsures et ses cris de rage lui donnèrent droit à de nouveaux coups de la part des romains, les autres lui disaient de se faire à l'idée, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Pas avec tous ces cris dans sa tête. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose, mais quoi? Il était si petit. Il attendrait son heure, oui. Voilà. Il attendrait son heure.

* * *

**-51 av. JC**

- Alors c'est toi, Gaule?

- Lâche-moi! Lâche-moi! Tout de suite!

- Et bien, quel caractère! Un vrai petit sauvage! Tu me plais toi, tu m'as l'air plus réveillé que l'autre barbare.

- Je t'ai rien fait, pourquoi tu m'attaques? Lâche-moi!

Rome ne pu s'empêcher de ricaner méchamment devant l'air désespéré de la minuscule créature devant lui. Ça y était! La Gaule était enfin à lui, il remercierait César pendant le dîner de ce soir. Pour l'instant il devait parler avec cet énergumène qu'on lui avait rapporté. Ses soldats lui avaient dit qu'il se cachait dans la forêt, pas étonnant qu'ils aient eu tellement de mal à l'attraper! Un vrai furet! Des sanglots étouffés lui firent tourner la tête vers Gaule.

- Bah alors, gamin, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive?

- … je veux pas…mourir. Je veux pas mourir, pas maintenant… je veux pas mourir…

- Que tu es bête! Comme si j'allais te tuer!

- Mais… tes soldats tuent les gens!

- Des guerriers, on ne tue pas les enfants, on les vend comme esclaves.

- _C'est presque pire. _Je veux pas devenir esclave. Je suis Gaule, pas ton larbin! - le petit blond se remit à jouer à la bête sauvage en griffant Rome, qui s'en amusa.

- Un vrai fauve! Ne t'inquiète pas Gaule, tu ne seras pas esclave, mais tu vas venir avec moi. Dans ma cité!

- Non! Je ne veux pas! Tu fais du mal à toutes tes conquêtes!

- Qui t'as dis de telles bêtises?

- C'est reconnu! Tu vends tes prisonniers, tu les torture! Je ne veux pas être ton prisonnier!

- Ah mais fallait avoir plus de tripes mon petit bonhomme!

Gaule se remit à pleurer, persuadé qu'on allait le faire manger par les lions.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

- Veneziano, Romano! Venez ici!

Les deux petits italiens accoururent aussitôt.

- Papy Rome! Tu es enfin revenu!

Gaule, caché derrière la cape rouge sang de l'empire, fut étonné de voir d'autres enfants. Et ils n'avaient pas l'air si malheureux que ça.

- Tu m'as manqué Papy Rome! _Vee! _

- _Chigi! _T'en as mis du temps! En plus tu viens juste pour l'heure de manger, saleté de goinfre!

Rome, de nouveau en mode gaga, après une si longue absence chez lui, sourit à ses petits-fils. Ils lui avaient manqué aussi, Veneziano avec son air si mignon, et Romano avec son caractère de cochon. Il les embrassa et les serra contre lui, oubliant un instant le petit pays caché dans son dos. Une main tirant sur sa cape lui remit les souvenirs en place.

- Ah oui, Veneziano, Romano… je vous présente Gaule, il est un peu plus grand que lui, mais pour l'instant il n'est pas au mieux de sa forme. Je vous demande d'être gentil avec lui.

- Ça alors, ses cheveux ont la couleur des _pastas_!

- Et ses yeux! On dirait de l'eau!

Très vite, Gaule eut deux italiens tournant autour de lui, comme des abeilles devant une nouvelle race de fleur, le rendant mal à l'aise. Le plus petit, Veneziano, avait une vraie tête d'ange, et l'autre, Romano semblait amusant à embêter… est-ce qu'ils étaient aussi des nations prisonnières ?

Rome, comme lisant dans ses pensées lui apprit alors qu'il s'agissait de ses descendants: les deux Italies. Veneziano étant la partie nord, et Romano la partie sud. Ça alors, ils étaient des pays avec des noms humains! Ça ne lui serait jamais venu à l'esprit! Chez lui on l'appelait Gaule, tout simplement…

- Et moi… je pourrais avoir un nom aussi?

Rome, devant l'air mi-timide, mi-apeuré du blond ne pu retenir son air gâteux d'illuminer son visage. Il attrapa Gaule et le serra contre lui: « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il est mignon! Bien sûr que tu auras un nom humain, on cherchera ensemble, d'accord? ».

D'abord troublé, Gaule se mit à sourire à son tour. Finalement, ça n'avait pas l'air d'être si terrible… à moins que Rome ne décide de le torturer plus tard?

- Tu es ici chez toi, Gaule. Bienvenue!

* * *

**-44 av. JC**

- Papy Rome?

- Tout va bien?

Rome regarda ses protégés, soupira et tenta de sourire en vain. Il s'excusa et quitta la pièce, laissant ses enfants seuls. Veneziano se mit aussitôt à pleurer, Romano s'énerva, Héraclès philosopha et Horus leva la tête vers le plafond, c'était toujours intéressant d'ignorer les soucis des autres. Gaule consola le plus petit, et calma son aîné tout en ramenant le grec sur terre. On ne pouvait rien faire pour Horus, malheureusement.

Pour Espagne non plus, d'ailleurs. Il tourna la tête vers le brun. Il n'avait pas bougé de sa place depuis ce matin. Espagne était comme ça depuis le début, il parlait peu, regardait les gens froidement, et ne riait jamais. Rome leur disait souvent qu'il désespérait de le rendre civil un jour. Il était resté « barbare » selon lui. Pourtant ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé. Il avait eu le même traitement que toutes les autres conquêtes: à savoir amour, _pastas_ et cadeaux à n'en plus finir. Rome était un grand-père extrêmement gâteux. Et quand il aimait quelqu'un, ce n'était jamais à moitié. Et c'était bien là le problème de Rome, aujourd'hui. César était mort.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

C'était l'occasion ou jamais, il allait enfin pouvoir se venger! S'approchant doucement de la chambre de Rome, le garçon serra de plus en plus le poignard qu'il avait dérobé, dans ses mains. Il avait décidé de tuer Rome, et si ça ne marchait pas, d'au moins le blesser si salement qu'il ne s'en relèvera pas.

Il entendait la grande nation pleurer la mort de son héros. Glissant sa tête dans l'ouverture, il vit Rome assis sur son lit, presque effondré par la tristesse. C'était le moment!

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Sursautant, il lâcha son poignard et se retourna vers Gaule. Quel gêneur!

- De quoi tu te mêles! Va retourner jouer à la mère poule!

- Quelle hargne. Tu n'arriveras jamais à trouver une gentille épouse si tu restes comme ça.

- Imbécile! Tu te prends pour qui? Le fils de Rome! Tu n'es que son prisonnier! Il te tuera à la première occasion!

- Mais…

- Il est hors de question que je finisse comme les autres! Je vivrais! Même si je dois tuer un empire pour ça!

Il avait chuchoté, mais pour Gaule, c'est comme si Espagne avait hurlé sa haine à la face du monde. Voyant l'autre foncer vers l'arme, il fut plus rapide et attrapa l'objet de justesse, le repoussant.

- Rends-moi ça!

- Non! Je ne veux pas que tu fasses du mal à Rome!

- Il le mérite!

- Il nous rend meilleurs que nous étions!

- Parle pour toi! J'étais très bien avant qu'il ne décide de devenir roi du monde! Ce sale empire! Il payera pour le mal qu'il m'a fait! Rends-moi ça!

- Non!

Gaule s'enfuit dans les couloirs, vite suivit par Espagne. La course poursuite finit dans le bassin de l'atrium. Espagne avait réussi à sauter sur Gaule et l'étranglait.

- De quel droit t'interposes-tu! J'ai attendu des années avant de pouvoir trouver le moment propice et toi tu veux tout foutre en l'air!

- Aaah! Espagne! Lâche-le!

Les deux petits italiens, accompagnés d'Hercule et Horus venaient d'entrer, attirés par les bruits de bagarre. Pendant que le grec essayait de faire lâcher prise à Espagne, Veneziano couru chercher de l'aide.

- Papy Rome!

Il s'arrêta en entendant le cri, et se mit à pleurer. Il ne voulait pas que Grand frère Gaule souffre!

* * *

**-30 av. JC**

- Hum… Horus?

Rome, « caché » derrière Octave, n'osait pas regarder en face le jeune pays. Comment lui annoncer que sa dernière reine venait de se donner la mort? L'égyptien garda le silence quelques instants avant de hausser les épaules et de retourner à la contemplation des poissons du bassin. Il était déjà au courant.

- Si Marc-Antoine avait été aussi vivace que lui, j'aurais gagné deux fois plus vite la guerre.

- Tu sais toujours trouver les mots justes, Octave.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

- Vous avez compris, il faudra être sympa avec lui. Il n'est pas très expressif, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour le traiter de statue sans cœur. D'accord les enfants?

- Oui!

- Bien. Allez jouer, maintenant. J'ai du travail.

Les pays quittèrent rapidement la bibliothèque de Rome pour aller jouer dehors, et partir à la recherche d'Horus. Il avait disparu depuis quelques heures et un peu de compagnie ne lui ferait pas de mal.

- Tiens… viens ici joli chat.

- Héraclès, on est pas là pour jouer avec les matous de la ville.

- Chut, tu vas le vexer.

Espagne explosa de rire, tandis que Gaule soupira. Veneziano avait rejoint le plus vieux pour caresser l'animal, et Romano avait un caillou dans sa sandale, ça l'énervait. Gaule lança un coup d'œil dans la direction du chat, ah…

- Trouvé Horus!

- Ah non! J'étais sûr que j'allais gagner!

- Tu es trop lent, Espagne.

- Ne te moque pas, Gaule! Un jour je trouverai un trésor tellement génial que tu en seras jaloux jusqu'à me supplier de te le prêter!

- Hahaha! Je suis tranquille! Tu n'arrives même pas à retrouver tes tuniques!

- Et gnagnagna… allez Horus, descend de ta branche!

- _Vee! _Tu dois t'embêter là-haut, tu ne veux pas venir jouer avec nous?

Horus, du haut de son perchoir regarda les autres pays. Avec le temps, ils s'étaient tous rapprochés. Surtout Gaule et Espagne. Ils étaient distants au début, puis quand le brun avait blessé à l'épaule le blond, après une bagarre, ils étaient devenus carrément hargneux l'un envers l'autre, se trouvant les pires excuses pour se taper dessus. Puis doucement, sans raison apparente, ils s'étaient mis à jouer ensemble, d'abord un peu, puis constamment. Rome leur avait dit que c'était de la pure logique. Leur deux pays avaient été conquis de la même manière, et contrairement à Héraclès ou lui, ils étaient « barbares » à l'époque. Ils ont simplement agis en bons pays sauvages, s'apprivoisant mutuellement petit bout par petit bout. Aujourd'hui ils étaient inséparables. Gaule jouait le rôle de grand frère, Espagne de clown (surprenant changement de caractère), Héraclès était l'endormi, Veneziano la petite chose mignonne qu'il fallait protéger, Romano le râleur qu'il fallait sans cesse surveiller et lui-même, le rêveur. « Comme une vraie famille » avait dit Rome. Ça le fit sourire. Même si ça n'apparaissait pas sur son visage. Revenant à la réalité, il sauta de son arbre et rejoignit ses frères, il avait un peu le mal du pays, mais avec eux, tout s'arrangeait.

* * *

**54 ap. JC**

- Il est… étrange?

- Il est flippant!

- _Vee! _J'aime pas sa tête!

Les six garçons, cachés derrière le rideau, observaient le nouvel empereur. Visiblement il aimait parler, Rome avait sa grimace. Celle qu'il faisait à chaque fois qu'il avait envie de couper court à une conversation sans pouvoir le faire.

Espagne tira sur la bretelle de Gaule: « Comment il s'appelle déjà? ».

- Néron, tête en l'air.

* * *

**64 ap. JC**

- Non! Espagne! Reviens ici! C'est trop dangereux!

Rome tenta de rattraper son protégé mais il était trop rapide.

- Espagne!

- Ah non, Gaule! Un ça suffit comme ça! - il retint le blond par la cape - Reste tranquille!

- Mais Espagne est retourné là-bas! La ville est en feu!

- C'est Espagne dont tu parles, il s'en sortira.

- Mais… tu crois?

- Ne t'inquiète pas.

Gaule tenta de sourire à Rome, mais l'angoisse l'en empêchait, cet empereur était fou! Heureusement, quelques minutes plus tard leur frère était de retour, couvert de cendre et toussant comme un ancien. Lui, était tout sourire. Il rassura Gaule et fonça consoler Romano en larmes. C'était sa chambre qui avait prit feu en premier, et il était encore sous le choc de s'être réveillé dans un lit en flammes.

- Allons Romano, calme-toi, regarde, je t'ai ramené ton lion en bois. Ne pleure plus.

- Chigi! C'est à cause de toi que je pleure! J'ai pas envie que tu brûles!

- Trop tard, il a déjà la tête brûlée.

- Hilarant Gaule, vraiment.

* * *

**79 ap. JC**

- Gaule! Horus!

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

- Vous êtes pas au courant! Une montagne a prit feu près de Pompéi, on raconte que la ville a disparu sous une mer de flammes!

- Pompéi? Mais c'est à côté d'Herculanum! Rome est partit avec Héraclès, là-bas!

- J'espère qu'ils n'ont rien.

Horus fit la grimace, il n'aimait pas s'inquiéter.

* * *

**125 ap. JC**

- Dis, Rome…

- Oui, Gaule?

- À quoi elle ressemble l'Angleterre?

- Tu en poses de ces questions…

Rome sourit au blond, lui ébouriffa les cheveux et lui fit un clin d'œil avant de partir voir comment allait Veneziano, le pauvre était malade depuis ce matin.

- T'as pas répondu à ma question!

- Devine!

Rome s'amusait, il voyait bien Gaule jouer avec cette minuscule nation aux cheveux indomptables et à l'air revêche. Il l'avait vu de loin, certes, et il avait eu du mal à le distinguer parmi les arbres, mais il était sûr d'une chose. Ces sourcils étaient impressionnants!

* * *

**276 ap. JC**

- Ça ne va pas, Gaule?

- Si… si.

Espagne fit la grimace, il n'aimait pas quand son meilleur ami lui cachait la vérité. Il lui donna un coup de coude dans le ventre, ce qui réveilla l'endormi.

- Hey!

- Réponds-moi au lieu de beugler. Qu'est-ce qui va pas?

- Je sais pas. Les envahisseurs… chez moi. Rome les a repoussé mais…

- Mais?

- J'ai comme l'impression qu'ils vont revenir.

* * *

**364 ap. JC**

Espagne observait les lieux en silence. C'était grand, frais, et calme. Il y avait plusieurs personnes au fond qui étaient agenouillés devant la croix, priant en silence. C'était tellement reposant comme ambiance… tellement prenant… il se sentait à sa place dans cette église. Quoi qu'en pense Rome, cette religion lui plaisait beaucoup. Il allait s'informer un peu plus dessus.

* * *

**409 ap. JC**

- Mais je veux me battre!

Rome fit la moue, Espagne savait être très insistant des fois. Il soupira et tapota gentiment la tête du brun.

-Il n'en est pas question, tu es trop jeune.

- Mais!

- Pas question. Fin de la discussion.

Espagne grogna et partit bouder du côté de la chambre de Gaule, criant à tout va « qu'il deviendra plus puissant que lui quand il sera grand »! C'était injuste, des Vandales envahissait son propre pays et il ne pouvait même pas aller se battre!

* * *

**476 ap. JC**

- Comment vont-ils?

Gaule soupira, jeta un dernier coup d'œil dans la chambre et s'approcha de ses frères: « Ils sont inconsolables ».

- Tu m'étonnes. J'ai pleuré comme une madeleine pendant des heures.

- Venant de toi, Espagne, ça ne m'étonne pas. Tu es un vrai sentimental à tes heures perdues.

- Et toi tu es aussi expressif que ton sphinx, Horus!

- Vous me… fatiguez… tous les deux…silence.

- Ce que tu es devenu vivace depuis ton retour au pays, Héraclès.

- Silence vous trois, ce n'est pas le moment de s'engueuler, Rome n'aurait pas voulu ça… enfin ne veut pas… Rome…gnnn…

- Gaule…

Les trois garçons serrèrent l'unique blond dans leurs bras, tentant à leur manière de calmer sa crise de larmes. Rome était tombé.

* * *

**-61 av. JC: conquête de l'Espagne par Rome.**

******-51 av. JC: conquête de la Gaule par Rome.**

**-44 av. JC: assassinat de Jules César.**

******-30 av. JC: victoire d'Octave sur Marc-Antoine et Cléopâtre, qui se suicident. **

**54 ap. JC: Néron devient empereur de Rome.**

******64 ap. JC: incendie de Rome.**

**********79 ap. JC: le Vésuve entre en éruption.**

**125 ap. JC: construction du mur d'Hadrien.**

******276 ap. JC: Rome repousse invasion des Francs et des Alamans en Gaule.**

**364 ap. JC: on autorise de nouveau la religion chrétienne à Rome.**

******409 ap. JC: invasion des Vandales en Espagne.**

**476 ap. JC: chute de Rome.**

**Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas, je suis toute ouïe. J'espère que c'est un minimum intéressant, ça fait un peu cours d'histoire, non?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour/soir, comme promis, voici le chapitre deux! Je suis heureuse que ça vous ai tant amusé! Je réponds, bien évidemment aux reviews à la fin de ce chapitre. En attendant je vous dis au week-end prochain et bonne lecture!**

**_Hetalia_ ne m'appartient pas. Et non.**

* * *

**DEUX: NOUVEAUX CHEMINS**

**482 ap. JC**

Gaule était resté là, à côté de lui, tout l'après-midi. Espagne se doutait qu'il voulait lui dire quelque chose, mais il ignorait quoi.

- Allons, Gaule, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Le blond rougit, chose de plus en plus rare chez lui. Il était devenu très exubérant avec les siècles.

- Tu… tu te souviens, un jour Rome nous a dis que nous aussi on aurait le droit d'avoir un nom humain.

- Oui, et?

- Mon roi… Clovis… il m'a donné une idée quand je suis allé le saluer…

- Oh, tu as trouvé ton nom humain?

- Je crois…

- Alors, monsieur Gaule, comment on devra vous appeler désormais?

- Francis… Francis Bonnefoy.

- Et bien! Ça promet!

* * *

**568 ap. JC**

- Tout va bien pour vous?

- Non - répondit Veneziano- Je suis inquiet. Ce peuple germanique avance rapidement vers nous…

Romano grogna dans son coin: « Peuple germanique… ça n'apportera que des problèmes, j'en suis sûr! En plus il mange pas de _pastas! _».

Veneziano ne dit rien, réfléchissant à la cuisine de ce peuple inconnu, avant de poser une question qui n'avait rien à voir avec la précédente discussion: « Quand est-ce que vous revenez vivre avec nous? ».

Francis soupira, visiblement le plus petit du groupe n'avait toujours pas compris qu'ils étaient tous près à vivre leur vie de nation, désormais.

* * *

**586 ap. JC**

Francis regarda la chambre de son voisin, son pays s'en sortait bien depuis un moment, comme pour eux tous. Quand Rome leur avait permis de retourner vivre dans leur pays, ils avaient été fous de joie. Mais maintenant, il voyait la chose sous un autre angle. Sans doute avait-il sentit qu'il était temps de les laisser grandir. Que la fin de son empire approchait? Le blond secoua la tête et sourit à son ami, préférant penser à autre chose.

- Alors, Espagne, comment se porte ton pays?

- Très bien! Et devine quoi!

- Quoi?

- Le christianisme est enfin adopté! Je peux porter ma croix même dehors maintenant!

- Tu la portes par foi pour ta religion ou par foi du clinquant? Elle brille un peu trop je trouve.

- Tu n'y connais rien en matière de bijoux!

- Ben voyons.

* * *

**591 ap. JC**

Le domestique ouvrit la porte, laissant passer l'enfant blond. Espagne se précipita vers le nouveau venu.

- Francis! Ça fait si longtemps! Tu m'as manqué! Comment ça se passe chez toi? Tu as vu comme elle est belle ma croix?

- C'est de l'or?

- Ouaip!

- Moi j'ai mieux, regarde!

- Un livre… mouais…

- Mais non, bougre d'ignare! C'est l'_**Histoire des Francs**_! La première chronique historique de mon pays!

- Ah ouais…

- C'est un évêque qui l'a écrit.

- Bah euh…

- Tu vas voir, un jour on parlera de mon pays en disant que c'est l'un des plus beaux au monde!

- Ta recherche du beau est excessive je trouve…

- Mon pays est beau!

- Oui oui…

Espagne se dit que Francis devenait légèrement maniaque quand il s'agissait de la culture de son pays, ça ne présageait rien de bon…

* * *

**756 ap. JC **

- Mais… Esp… pardon! Anto…Antony?

- _Antonio_! Mais retiens! C'est Antonio Fernandez Carriedo!

- Mais pourquoi tu as un nom humain aussi long?

- Je fais ce que je veux.

- Bref! Je voulais savoir comment tu prenais l'émirat omeyyade indépendant.

- Avec philosophie, comme dirait Héraclès. J'attends de voir ce que ça donne. J'aime bien l'architecture de ces Maures.

- Tu te compliques pas la vie, toi.

En réponse à sa réplique, Francis eut droit à un beau sourire de la part d'Antonio.

* * *

**778 ap. JC**

- Mais enfin, Francis, remets-toi. Il en meure tous les jours des guerriers.

- Mais c'était Roland!

Charlemagne ne sut comment réagir face à cette bouille d'enfant qui pleurait son héros disparu. Il réfléchit quelques instants avant de demander à un de ses gardes de lui amener le premier ménestrel qu'il trouverait. Il se retourna vers Francis, toujours écroulé de malheur sur sa couche.

- Et si on lui écrit une chanson à Roland, tu es satisfait?

* * *

**782 ap. JC**

- Et donc, qu'en penses-tu?

Francis fit la moue, son roi était inventif, certes mais là… il avait comme un gros et mauvais pressentiment.

- Alors, qu'en penses-tu?

- J'avoue que… cette histoire d'école du palais me tracasse un peu. Tu n'as pas peur qu'on t'en veuille un jour?

- Pourquoi? L'école devrait être obligatoire, à mon avis! Tiens, d'ailleurs je vais en parler à mes conseillers!

- Si tu le dis…

* * *

**885 ap. JC**

Francis se tenait aux côtés de son empereur, Charles III le Gros. Il était furieux. Comment ces saletés de Vikings avaient fait pour envahir sa belle capitale! Ils payeront un jour! Et très cher! Ce sera à lui d'accrocher les gens à leurs portes de maison, tiens!

Danemark lança un regard moqueur à l'enfant: « T'inquiètes, un jour tu seras grand… dans un millénaire ou deux! ». Il tendit la main pour avoir son argent. L'empereur soupira avant de lui donner son lourd tribut. La défaite était amère pour le Royaume Franc, très amère.

* * *

**962 ap. JC**

Les deux enfants mangeaient sagement leur repas, ils avaient la joie de se retrouver que rarement, et avaient promis à leur garde respectif de ne pas faire de bêtises avant la fin du déjeuner. Ils s'efforcèrent de ne pas être trop bruyants et avalèrent leur dessert à la vitesse du son.

- Fini!

- Moi aussi! Attend-moi, Antonio!

Ils se reposaient à l'ombre, l'été espagnol était très agréable. Francis somnolait pendant qu'Antonio jouait avec ses mèches de cheveux, observant le visage calme du blond qui avait posé sa tête sur ses genoux.

- Dis, Francis.

- Hum?

- Tu as entendu parler de ce nouvel empire? À l'Est. Saint Empire romain germanique qu'il s'appellerait.

- Un nom compliqué.

- Tu crois qu'on va l'avoir sur le dos? Les Germaniques s'approchaient dangereusement des jumeaux à une époque.

- Hum… - Francis ouvrit les yeux et regarda le ciel à travers les feuillages de l'arbre au-dessus d'eux - Je l'ignore, mais j'ai l'impression qu'on va en parler longtemps de ce nouvel empire.

- Ah, toi aussi tu as cette sensation.

- Connectés?

- Comme toujours mon cher!

* * *

**1000 ap. JC**

- Francis!

- Antonio!

Les deux enfants se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, en grandes effusions. Leurs gardes se lancèrent un clin d'œil, habitués à cette amitié très spectaculaire et très théâtrale sur les bords.

Les deux pays n'y firent pas attention et se félicitèrent mutuellement de ne pas être morts. Malheureusement, le pessimisme de Francis reprit vite le dessus: « Et si c'était pour l'an 2000? »

- Ah non, ne parle pas de malheur!- cria Antonio, très superstitieux.

* * *

**1031 ap. JC**

Antonio ne savait pas trop quoi en penser, il relut la lettre une dernière fois avant de s'approcher de la fenêtre. Son peuple était comme lui: entre-deux eaux. Comment réagir à la défaite du califat omeyyade de Cordoue? Certes, une invasion reste une invasion, mais sans cette invasion, il n'aurait pas un si beau patrimoine à préserver… mouais, il allait écrire à Francis, tiens.

* * *

**1044 ap. JC**

_Cher Antonio, _

_J'espère que tu vas bien, ainsi que ton peuple._

_Moi, comme tu le sais, ça ne va pas trop bien. J'ai tout le temps faim, et je suis sans cesse obligé de rester couché, la maladie m'épuise… j'espère que ce n'est pas l'annonce d'un sort funeste. J'attends ta lettre avec impatience._

_Avec amitié, _

_Francis Bonnefoy._

Antonio soupira, il replia la lettre de son meilleur ami et partit prier pour sa prochaine guérison.

* * *

**482 ap. JC: **Clovis devient le premier roi des Francs.

**568 ap. JC: **Les Lombards envahissent le nord de l'Italie et fondent le Royaume de Lombardie (en 572).

**586 ap. JC: **Les Wisigoths adoptent la religion chrétienne en Espagne.

**591 ap. JC: **L'évêque Grégoire de Tours écrit l'_**Histoire des Francs**_, première chronique historique sur le pays français.

**756 ap. JC: **Abd al-Rahman Ier fait établir un émirat omeyyade (indépendant) à Cordoue.

**776 ap. JC: **mort de Roland, chevalier de l'armée de Charlemagne, dans les Pyrénées. On composera une chanson à son honneur au XIe siècle (j'ai pris la liberté d'en faire référence dans cette fic, même si la date ne correspond pas, on peut aisément s'imaginer que l'idée à traverser l'esprit de plusieurs ménestrels bien avant que la chanson ne soit définitivement écrite).

**782 ap. JC: **Charlemagne fonde l'école du palais, plus tard en 789, il exigera qu'on fonde une école dans chaque évêché (vous connaissez la chanson qu'il a inspiré par la suite).

**885 ap. JC: **Entre 885 et 886, les Vikings envahissent la France, et arrivent finalement jusqu'à Paris où l'empereur Charles III doit leur verser un tribut lourd en conséquence et en financement. L'histoire des gens cloués à leur porte d'entrée est véridique, j'ai appris ça en allant à une exposition sur l'histoire de ma ville. Les Vikings sont passés par la Seine pour remonter jusqu'à Paris.

**962 ap. JC:** Otton Ier de Germanie devient empereur, il est couronné à Rome par le pape Jean XII et fonde par la suite le Saint Empire romain germanique.

**1000 ap. JC: **tout le monde était persuadé que l'an 1000 annonçait le Jugement Dernier et la fin du monde qui va avec. Après s'est passé à l'an 2000 comme le dit si bien la chanson (réf. à la comédie musicale _**Notre-Dame de Paris**_)

**1031 ap. JC: **chute du califat omeyyade de Cordoue.

**1044 ap. JC: **de 1043 à 1045, le Royaume Franc subit de nombreuses épidémies, ainsi qu'une famine sévère.

Et ben, ça en fait des dates! J'espère que la suite va dans le même chemin que le premier chapitre. A suivre...

**Réponses aux reviews**:

**Akahime-sama**: mes cours de latin aussi n'étaient pas très friands de leçons historiques, dommage. Merci pour le compliment, gourou.

**StarFlowerBlue**: ah! Oui, je voulais mettre une note d'humour dans cette partie. XD Merci, merci, ça me touche!

**Sternenschwester:** merci beaucoup, comme j'adore l'histoire, je voulais faire profiter!

**GreatLunatic**: je pense qu'ils ont eu du mal durant leur rencontre, après tout les cultures étaient franchement différentes, on peut dire que Rome a sur les rendre sociables, d'une certaine manière. Ouais, historiquement parlant, Prussia est une vraie galère. Même avec cinq livres j'ai du mal à comprendre. Je vais souffrir. C'est vrai qu'on connait peu les nations étant enfants.

**Akenono mimichan**: merci pour tes encouragements, je vais essayer de ne pas perdre mes livres d'histoires de vue!


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour/soir! Me revoilà avec le chapitre trois (pfiou!). Merci à tous ceux qui lisent/laissent des reviews/passent/rient/apprennent (?), avec cette fic. Normalement le chapitre quatre devrait être plus sérieux, on verra bien. En attendant, bonne lecture!**

**_Hetalia_ n'a pas changé de seigneur et maître.**

* * *

**TROIS: DEVENIR UNE NATION**

**1060 ap. JC**

La servante ne savait pas quoi faire pour calmer la douleur. Le pauvre enfant était allongé sur sa couche, en sueur. Il gémissait tellement ça lui faisait mal. Chez les humains, la sensation de faim finissait par disparaître tellement la faim était grande, mais chez un être aussi mystérieux que Francis…

- … pitié…à manger…grâce…

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, sire, je vais vous faire une soupe… il doit rester quelques légumes en cuisine… surtout ne vous endormez pas, vous risquez de faire encore des cauchemars.

Elle lui sourit, lui épongea un peu le front et couru jusqu'aux cuisines, laissant l'enfant seul dans sa chambre. Il avait tellement faim. Il mangerait l'un des taureaux d'Antonio si c'était possible. Antonio… il avait tellement besoin de lui… il avait si faim…

* * *

**1066 ap. JC**

Le petit être le regardait droit dans les yeux, farouchement. Il devrait sans doute lui couper les cheveux, ça n'allait pas du tout cette allure d'ours mal léché. Un sourire charmeur apparut sur les lèvres de Francis, qui eut du mal à saisir pourquoi l'enfant recula immédiatement. Il soupira et s'accroupit devant Angleterre, qui cette fois n'essaya pas de s'enfuir. Sans doute à cause du sourire sincère du français, plein de douceur.

- Je m'appelle Francis Bonnefoy, je suis le Royaume Franc. Et toi?

- …

- Je ne vais pas te manger, tu sais.

À ce moment-là, Francis commença à comprendre Rome, s'il devait supporter de tels regards à chaque rencontre avec ses conquêtes, ça devait être très dur. Il tendit une main et commença à caresser la chevelure emmêlée du petit.

- Toi tu es Angleterre, pas vrai?

- …

- Mais tu dois bien avoir un nom humain, c'est quoi?

- En quoi ça te regarde!

- Oh! Et bien je me disais que pour jouer, ça devait être plus drôle de t'appeler par ton nom humain que par celui de ton pays.

- Jouer? Tu veux être mon ami? Mais… mais j'ai perdu!

- Et alors, on peut être amis quand même. Tu sais jouer à cache-cache? On pourrait jouer dans ta forêt.

- Tu me retrouveras jamais! Je connais ces bois comme ma poche!

- Je compte?

Il se cacha les yeux avec ses mains et se mit à compter, le gamin le regarda jusqu'à « 50 » et finalement alla se cacher.

- Diable! Il a peut-être été mangé par un renard… ou alors il s'est perdu… pauvre petit.

- C'est _Arthur_! Et je ne suis pas perdu, idiot!

- Ah! Trouvé, Arthur!

* * *

**1096 ap. JC**

- Vous devez vraiment partir, monseigneur?

- Je dois suivre mes troupes.

- Mais… vous êtes si jeune! Vous risquez de vous blesser!

- Je suis un pays, je n'ai pas peur d'être blessé.

Les servantes et nourrice de Francis se regardèrent. Elles soupirèrent, les plus sensibles n'arrivaient plus à retenir leurs larmes, tout en habillant le garçon qui grandissait lentement. Les plus vieilles l'avaient toujours connu avec cette apparence d'enfant de douze ans. Ce sont certainement leurs enfants qui le verraient devenir un jeune homme. Le blond se regarda dans le miroir, il n'y avait pas à dire, la tenue de croisé lui allait à merveille. Il était aussi très fier de son épée. On attendait plus que lui. Il prit juste le temps d'écrire une lettre à Antonio, celles prévues pour Arthur et ses autres frères étaient déjà envoyées.

_Cher Antonio, _

_J'espère que tout va bien pour toi. _

_Je pars pour la Palestine dès aujourd'hui, mes troupes m'accompagnent. Souhaite-moi du courage et de la chance._

_Porte-toi bien._

_Avec amitié, de Francis Bonnefoy, Royaume Franc._

* * *

**1110 ap. JC**

Antonio relisait encore une fois la dernière lettre de son meilleur ami. Il se sentait un peu inutile. Son pays était calme, trop calme. Mais il savait qu'un jour viendrait son heure. Il le sentait au plus profond de lui.

Levant les yeux vers le beau ciel turquoise, il s'allongea un peu mieux dans l'herbe et inspira une grande bouffée d'air pur. Les choses allaient mal pour Francis. Comment ce petit Angleterre avait pu grandir aussi rapidement, alors qu'eux avaient pris tellement longtemps pour avoir cette apparence d'adolescent de quinze ans! À Paris, il approchait de la capitale adorée de son demi-frère. Les prochaines années s'annonçaient tendues entre les deux pays… et lui, à quoi servit-il dans sa jolie Espagne? Si Rome était là, il pourrait l'écouter et le conseiller. Ce que c'était dur de devenir une nation.

* * *

**1120 ap. JC**

- Alors?

- Alors quoi? C'est un mur… avec une jolie porte, mais ça reste un mur dans une rue.

- Rah! Mais non, c'est mon université!

- Ils apprennent sur un mur, tes élèves?

Francis ne savait pas quoi répondre devant la blague aussi nulle d'Antonio. Cet espagnol savait être un tantinet casse-pieds quand il l'avait décidé. Il avait l'honneur de visiter sa belle université parisienne, de quoi se plaignait-il! Grr!

- Pff… tu veux voir mes salles d'armes c'est ça?

- Ouais!

* * *

**1135 ap. JC**

Il dormait, profondément. Il dormait bien. Cet adolescent de seize ans d'apparence, était beau, même endormi. La France était un beau pays avec sa chevelure blonde et ses yeux couleur ciel. Des fois, quand il souriait dans son sommeil, il ressemblait à un grand angelot qui aurait grandit trop vite. La servante qui lui retirait ses bottes souriait. Elle le connaissait depuis sa naissance, et comme le lui avait dit son aïeule, elle avait eu la chance de le voir grandir. Elle était fière de servir Francis Bonnefoy. Tout à coup l'adolescent se réveilla en sursaut.

- Ah!

- Aaah!

Tous deux se regardèrent un moment avant que la jeune fille ne reprenne ses esprits: « Avez-vous fait un mauvais rêve, seigneur? ».

- Je… non… j'ai juste… non rien.

- Vous désirez quelque chose?

- Non je… si. Apportez-moi mon journal et de quoi écrire, s'il vous plaît.

Une fois servit, Francis, encore ensommeillé pu écrire la date. Ça lui semblait important de la retenir. Sait-on jamais, dès fois qu'il aurait besoin de s'en rappeler dans quelques années… comme si ça allait rester dans sa culture… et pas que dans la sienne…

- Pourquoi j'ai rêvé d'Arthur moi?

* * *

**1137 ap. JC**

- Alors, seigneur France? D'après vous la couronne me va bien?

Francis fit la moue, il n'était pas très à l'aise avec les femmes aussi sérieuses qu'Aliénor. Et puis, elle lui faisait souvent la morale quand il délirait. Il avait bien le droit de s'amuser, quand même…

- Alors? On ne sait plus quoi dire face à une reine?

- Si, si. Bon courage.

Aliénor, ouvrit de grands yeux avant de se mettre à rire. Francis rit avec elle, c'était rare que cette femme ait une expression si joyeuse, ça resterait un bon souvenir.

* * *

**1143 ap. JC**

- Alphonse!

- Aie, les ennuis qui viennent jusqu'à moi.

Le roi fit un clin d'œil à son conseiller, et sourit à Antonio, bel adolescent brun qui faisait tout sauf une tête heureuse. Antonio n'aimait pas perdre, son côté mauvais perdant lui était resté, et cette affaire allait lui rester au travers de la gorge un bon moment.

- Pourquoi tu as accepté de signé!

- Ecoute, Antonio. Ils le méritaient.

- Non! Ils ne devaient pas prendre leur indépendance! À quoi ressemble l'Espagne, maintenant! Tout ça c'est de ta faute!

- Arrête de tout prendre mal, enfin. Je suis certain que tout va bien se passer.

- Parle-pour toi! Reviens me voir dans quelques siècles, ton fantôme devra subir ma colère!

Il fit demi-tour et commençait à quitter la salle du trône en grognant entre ses dents, les poings serrés.

- Où vas-tu?

- Ecrire à Francis, lui il me comprendra!

Alphonse VII soupira, Antonio était adorable, mais alors quel caractère de taureau furieux! Il verrait, dans quelques années il le remercierait d'avoir signé ce traité de Zamora!

* * *

**1152 ap. JC**

- Allez, Louis, une de perdues dix de retrouvées.

- Mais moi je veux juste Aliénor! Qu'est-ce qu'il a cet Henri, de plus que moi!

- J'en sais rien moi… des cheveux plus courts? Aliénor n'arrêtait pas de te dire de te couper les… oups!

Devant la loque sentimentale qu'était devenu son roi, Francis appela ses servantes à l'aide.

- Je peux avoir une centaine de mouchoirs?

- Vous ne voulez pas un drap plutôt?

- Trois alors. Merci

C'est toujours dur les séparations.

* * *

**1154 ap. JC**

- Je te hais.

- Je te méprise.

- Tu me dégoûtes.

- Tes sourcils sont pires que ceux d'un démon.

- Tu t'es regardé, espèce d'animal en rut!

- Silence!

Les deux adolescents lancèrent un regard contrit à Aliénor qui les menaçait de sa fourchette. Ils étaient mal à l'aise à ce repas, ça leur donnait l'impression d'être à une réunion familiale après un remariage… c'était ça en gros.

- Je te ferais payer ça au centuple!

- Tu peux toujours courir, mon lapin.

- _Shut up!_

- Angleterre!

Henri s'amusait, en devenant roi d'Angleterre, il était loin de se douter qu'il pourrait autant rire lors des dîners mensuels réunissant Francis et Arthur. C'est beau la cohabitation, surtout avec deux adolescents aussi grincheux.

* * *

**1157 ap. JC**

- Alors, vous en pensez quoi?

- Mouais, c'est un mioche quoi.

- Quel rabat-joie. Il est adorable!

- Toi t'aimes tout ce qui est petit et geignard de toute façon.

- Je t'ai bien supporter, ça doit être vrai.

- Mais ta…

- Tu continues de hurler, Angleterre et je t'envoie en enfer.

- Gloups.

Aliénor lui sourit d'un air glacial en réponse, avant de reprendre un air plus maternel en câlinant son fils. Francis sourit au bébé: « Et comment vous avez décidé de l'appeler? ».

- Richard.

* * *

**1163 ap. JC**

- C'est beau, pas vrai?

- Francis, sans vouloir te vexer, c'est un tas de pierres.

- Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir critiqué sur tes goûts vestimentaires dernièrement.

- Rolalala.

Antonio leva les yeux au ciel devant la bouille du français. De toute façon dès qu'on parlait futur patrimoine… mais…

- Qu'est-ce qui te dit que ça resterait debout durant des siècles? À tout les coups t'arrivera même pas à la finir ta cathédrale.

- On parie combien?

- Hum… ce que tu veux.

- Comme une superbe croix avec pleins de rubis partout?

- Tu… tu n'oserais pas!

- Oh que si. Et si tu gagnes, je te donne une de mes couronnes.

- Je veux celle avec les émeraudes.

- Si tu veux.

- Ça marche! - il claqua dans la main tendue de son meilleur ami - Si ta Notre-Dame reste dans les mémoires, tu gagnes ma première croix! Mais je te préviens, je suis sûr de gagner.

- Tu m'en diras tant.

* * *

Alors? Des commentaires, des erreurs historiques, des questions? On parle surtout de Francis ici, mais la gloire espagnole arrivera bien un jour (mais si, reste tranquille Antonio). Pas d'inquiétude! Allez, à la prochaine (je travaille durement sur la suite, j'aimerai bien poster le chapitre 4 d'ici mercredi prochain, je vais faire de mon mieux)!

**1060 ap. JC:** de 1057 à 1066, le Royaume Franc subit une nouvelle fois la famine, la même année, le roi Henri Ier meurt.

**1066 ap. JC:** Guillaume le Bâtard (duc de Normandie) devient roi d'Angleterre. On l'appellera Guillaume le Conquérant, il fondera la dynastie des rois anglo-normands.

**1096 ap. JC: **première croisade vers la Palestine.

**1110 ap. JC:** à partir de 1109, Henri Ier d'Angleterre s'empare de Gisors et va même essayer de prendre Paris. En 1113, il devient suzerain de Bretagne et du Maine, sans avoir réussi à prendre la capitale.

**1120 ap. JC:** fondation de l'université de Paris.

**1135 ap. JC:** naissance de Chrétien de Troyes, auteur de _**Perceval **_et du _**Conte du Graal **_(entre autre).

**1137 ap. JC:** Aliénor d'Aquitaine, épouse du roi Louis VII le Jeune, est sacrée reine de France.

**1143 ap. JC: **Alphonse VII, roi de Castille signe le traité de Zamora, donnant son Indépendance au Portugal.

**1152 ap. JC:** Aliénor d'Aquitaine et Louis VII divorcent, elle se remarie avec Henri II Plantagenêt.

**1154 ap. JC:** Henri II Plantagenêt devient roi d'Angleterre, il a également conquis une large moitié de la France.

**1157 ap. JC:** naissance de Richard, troisième fils d'Aliénor d'Aquitaine et d'Henri II, dit Richard Cœur de Lion.

**1163 ap. JC:** début de la construction de Notre-Dame de Paris (il paraît qu'un certain Victor Hugo s'en est servit pour un roman).

**Réponses aux reviews**:

**satan-sensei**: oh alors toi! J'ai le droit de hurler "kawai"? Comment que ça m'a fait trop plaisir d'être vouvoyer! X) Merci, merci! Heureuse que la fic te plaise à ce point, et oui, pas d'inquiétude le dernier chapitre est censé de passer dans le présent. On ne peux pas parler d'histoire sans évoquer le présent (à mon sens). Et désolée mais Gilbert arrivera dans un long moment! Vu l'histoire de ce Bad Touch Trio, il y en aura tout plein des chapitres (c'est long l'Histoire).

**kissa-chan**: merci pour ta review enthousiaste! En même temps, ne pas parler d'histoire avec Hetalia, ce serait un comble! XD

**Akahime-sama**: pas grave si tu as oublié (note-les?), merci d'avoir lu. Ah, toi aussi tu as un mal fou à retenir le nom complet d'Antonio, ouf... je me sentais un peu bête à tout le temps vérifier!

**Saemoon**: oh! Dois-je comprendre que tu as aussi lu le premier chapitre (lol de circonstance)? XD En tout cas merci, j'espère que la suite te plaît.

**Akenono mimichan**: ah, toi aussi tu vas faire partie du groupe "on veut voir Prussia"? Mince alors... ça va finir en menace générale. Merci pour ta review pleine de compliments (j'ai le droit de dire "compliment"?)! Tant mieux si on arrive à sentir leur complicité, malgré leur amitié solide, ils n'ont pas toujours le temps de se voir.

******StarFlowerBlue**: Ah, ce cher Charlemagne, celui qu'on vénère une fois que c'est les vacances, et celui qu'on maudit cinq jours sur sept.

**GreatLunatic**: oh! Merci pour ton admiration (Prussia: oui, vénère-moi. Oups! Yu: je peux continuer?)! Xb Oui, je dois bien avoir cinq livres autour de moi quand je bosse sur cette fic (Prussia: dont trois rien que pour moi! Yu: grave), c'est dur, mais en même temps j'apprends des trucs, j'adore ça!

**Miss Cactus**: Tiens, tiens, mais je te reconnais toi! XD Et non, dans ma tête Francis était le plus "civile" des deux, navrée. Ouais, il a jamais de bol Romano, après on s'étonne qu'il soit si hargneux. Hahaha! Oui, le coup de l'an 2000, j'ai bien ris en l'imaginant! Ah non! Il y a déjà trois qui s'impatientent pour Prussia!


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour/soir. J'ai bien travaillé ce week-end, et j'ai pu écrire le quatrième chapitre. Antonio passe un peu à la trappe à partir de maintenant, mais pas d'inquiétude, ce n'est que partie remise. Quant à Prussia, d'après mes estimations... il faudra attendre encore un peu. Mais promis, il aura droit à un long paragraphe. Merci beaucoup pour tous vos messages. **

**Rien à voir mais je posterais une fic en lien avec le cinquième chapitre (que je travaille) concernant Arthur & Francis, et je commence enfin à mettre mes idées en ordre pour la fic sur la Révolution Française, avec beaucoup de chance le premier chapitre sera posté le week-end prochain. **

**Voilà, j'espère que ce quatrième chapitre vous plaira. Le cinquième arrivera, au plus tard, dimanche prochain. Bonne lecture!**

**_Hetalia_ appartient à son créateur.**

* * *

**QUATRE: LE TEMPS DE L'ORAGE**

**1185 ap. JC**

L'homme d'église marchait… difficilement, il en avait assez de cette boue! À chaque fois ces souliers étaient crottés. Et il ne parlait même pas de la galère qu'il subissait quand il fallait courir ou pire, marcher sous la pluie!

- Excusez-moi.

Le curé se retourna vers un jeune homme blond, tout sourire. Sourire contagieux d'ailleurs, il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire à son tour.

- Oui, mon garçon?

- Je me disais, vous avez l'air d'avoir du mal à marcher dans cette rue, pourquoi ne pas passer par la prochaine rue pour vous rendre là où vous allez?

- Pardon? Mais pourquoi?

- Oh, juste un conseil. Bonne journée.

Le jeune homme le salua de la main avant de continuer sa route. Le curé resta interdit quelques instants avant de poursuivre son chemin, il prit l'itinéraire conseillé et fut émerveillé de voir les rues pavées. Sans savoir qu'on l'observait. Francis le regardait, tout content, caché derrière un étalage de légumes. Le marchand, le reconnaissant depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré à l'école dans sa jeunesse se mit à rire: « Encore à surveiller tes parisiens, France! ».

Le blond lui sourit: « Que veux-tu, je suis tellement fier qu'on ait commencé à paver les rues de ma capitale! C'est pratique pas vrai? ».

- Très pratique!

* * *

**1130 ap. JC**

Le garde s'approcha du roi qui lisait paisiblement sa Bible.

- Monseigneur, il désire vous voir.

- Oh! Et bien qu'attendez-vous, faite le entrer.

L'homme en armure fit ce qu'on lui demandait et fit entrer l'adolescent blond, rapidement suivit par un autre adolescent brun.

- Louis! Regarde qui est venu nous rendre visite. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas les assiettes… trop voyantes, mais on peut faire une exception pour Antonio?

Louis IX regarda calmement ce jeune homme sûr de lui et légèrement exubérant. Il sourit: « Je suis désolé, mais aucune exception, Francis: des assiettes et des gobelets en bois feront parfaitement l'affaire. », il allait continuer son sermon quand il remarqua les têtes boudeuses des deux amis: « Mais vous pouvez toujours allez dans une auberge, du moment qu'elle n'est pas trop éloignée du palais… ».

- Génial! On y a Antonio?

- Je te suis.

- Allez! Bonne soirée, Louis!

- A la prochaine!

Louis se mit à rire: de vrais fous ces adolescents.

* * *

**1316 ap. JC**

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu n'es pas d'accord avec moi, France.

- Je te trouve trop dur.

- Ton amour de la gente féminine te rend aveugle. Sois réaliste.

- N'empêche…

Philippe V fit la moue, avant de secouer la tête, convaincu par son idée.

- Je te le répète: aucune femme ne devrait régner en France.

- Mouais…

- Tu es impossible, France.

* * *

**1337 ap. JC**

- Et donc je vous disais que…

- Monseigneur! Sire France!

Philippe VI, Francis et Antonio (qui venait voir son demi-frère après un long moment d'absence) se tournèrent vers le nouveau venu. Un messager.

- Que se passe-t-il?

Le pauvre messager, épuisé d'une course trop éprouvante, manqua de s'écroula, il sortit un parchemin de sa sacoche et la tendit au roi. Celui-ci l'ouvrit et la lu rapidement avant de devenir tout blanc. France se redressa: « Philippe, que se passe-t-il? ». Le roi tourna un regard flou vers l'adolescent de dix-sept ans qui lui faisait face. Sans un mot, il lui donna le parchemin et s'assit sur son trône, l'air perdu. Antonio se leva à son tour pour lire par-dessus l'épaule de Francis.

- Je le crois pas!

- Angleterre doit être fou de joie.

- Le salaud!

Edouard III se déclarait roi d'Angleterre et de France.

- Francis… ça veut dire… non…

- La guerre est déclarée, si Antonio. Il l'aura voulu!

* * *

**1346 ap. JC**

_Antonio, _

_Comment te portes-tu? _

_Mieux que moi j'espère, comme tu dois déjà le savoir, je viens de subir ma seconde défaite face à Angleterre. J'enrage! À chaque fois que je vois le sourire narquois de cet anglais, j'ai des envies de meurtre. Comment ce sale gamin peut-il être devenu aussi puissant! Pourquoi me fait-il subir tout ça! Je l'ai élevé, choyé, aimé! Oh, Antonio! Comme je souffre à chaque bataille. Je ne crains que cette guerre ne dure longtemps, tu nous connais. Aucun de nous ne lâchera prise avant d'être certain d'avoir complètement réduit l'autre à néant. comment ai-je pu douter de la force d'Angleterre, il est aussi résistant qu'une armée entière. Ce ne sera pas simple… mais je dois persévérer, et me battre jusqu'à la fin. Je dois protéger mon peuple et mon beau pays._

_Souhaite-moi bien du courage._

_Avec toute mon amitié, _

_Francis Bonnefoy, Pays de France._

* * *

**1347 ap. JC**

- Ils ont Calais! Ils ont Calais!

- Calais? Oh, seigneur! Angleterre avance trop rapidement!

Antonio et son messager observaient l'immense carte de France, que l'adolescent avait fait mettre dans sa chambre. Les croix anglaises étaient trop nombreuses sur cette carte, ça n'allait pas. Vraiment pas.

- Je veux écrire à Francis, qu'on m'apporte de quoi écrire!

* * *

**1348 ap. JC**

- Aaaaahh!

- Sire Antonio, ça ne va pas durer longtemps, rester tranquille!

Ils étaient plusieurs à le tenir fermement, il ne fallait surtout pas le blesser plus que nécessaire. La maladie faisait rage dans toute l'Europe, et leur pays la subissait de manière atroce. On avait beau percer continuellement, les glandes revenaient à chaque fois. Antonio retombait malade, il n'en mourrait jamais mais il souffrirait indéfiniment si cette épidémie continuait.

- Pitié! Pitié! Laissez-moi!

- Du calme, Sire Antonio!

- Non! Lâchez-moi!

Le médecin perça de nouveau la glande, le front ruisselant de sueur: « Maudite Peste noire! ».

* * *

**1370 ap. JC**

- Je suis ravis que nous nous entendions à merveille, Espagne.

- Il vaut mieux pour toi que tu te taises, Angleterre.

Arthur Kirkland était ravi, cette union lui promettait un joli trône chez Antonio. Quoi de mieux qu'un mariage pour faire les plus belles "'épromesses d'avenir?

- Ta Constance est très jolie.

- Ton Jean a de la chance de ne pas avoir tes sourcils.

- Profite Espagne, bientôt tu riras moins.

* * *

**1371 ap. JC**

L'architecte lança un regard à Francis, il comprenait son désarroi, mais vu l'époque c'était nécessaire.

- Ne vous en fait pas Sire France, cette bâtisse n'est que temporaire, vous verrez, un jour elle aura disparu du paysage sans que personne ne s'en rende compte.

- Je l'espère, c'est vraiment trop sinistre comme bâtiment.

- Allons, Sire France, la Bastille pourrait vous êtes très utile. Ce sera un bâtiment qui restera dans l'Histoire, je puis vous l'assurer.

Francis ne sut quoi répondre, toutes ses pensées étaient dirigées vers l'Angleterre, il avait hâte que cette guerre cesse.

* * *

**1375 ap. JC**

Arthur ne savait que faire devant Francis, qui le regardait d'un air si renfrogné. Finalement il ne fit rien et se contenta de détourner le regard. Ignorant la douleur dans sa poitrine, bordel ce que ça faisait mal de se voiler la face à ce point.

* * *

**1396 ap. JC**

- Ils doivent nous chercher.

- Mais non, cesse de faire ta mauvaise tête.

- Je fais la tête que je veux, saleté de _frenchie_! Non! Lâche mes fesses, tout de suite!

- Quel rabat-joie.

Un bruit près de leur rideau les fit sursauter. Effectivement, on les cherchait. Francis soupira pendant qu'Arthur remettait de l'ordre dans ses habits d'apparat. Quelque part, il était soulagé. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il avait ce genre… d'écarts avec France, mais il espérait toujours que ça n'ira jamais plus loin. Dire qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais embrassés et qu'ils se laissaient aller à de tels attouchements! Il s'empêcha de rougir et cogna le plus grand avant de quitter leur cachette. Il le détestait ce sale _lover_! Il le détestait de toute son âme!

* * *

**1412 ap. JC**

Francis pleurait seul dans sa chambre. Qu'allait-il faire? Que pouvait-il faire? Arthur avait recommencé ses offensives, ce futur nouveau roi anglais, Henri V ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Il était perdu… complètement perdu… il ne voulait pas perdre, pas disparaître, il refusait de lâcher prise face à Angleterre… que faire? Où étais Rome quand on avait besoin de ses conseils avisés, où était Antonio pour pleurer sur son épaule?

- Je suis fini… nnnn….

Les sanglots de l'adolescent se firent plus forts alors qu'il retombait dans la dépression qui le prenait depuis quelques années. Il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps devant lui… plus… qu'est-ce que c'était? Se redressant sur son lit, il lança un regard circulaire à la pièce. Personne. Mais alors, qui venait de lui parler? Quelle était cette voix qui venait de lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter, que tout allait s'arranger? Francis essuya ses larmes et partit rejoindre ses serviteurs, un peu de compagnie ne lui ferait pas de mal, il avait l'impression de devenir fou.

* * *

**1415 ap. JC**

- Sire France, nos troupes sont trop épuisées… il faut battre en retraite.

- Venez, monseigneur, il ne faut pas que vous soyez blessez.

Francis serraient les poings, tenant fermement son épée. Il le voyait, cet horrible anglais sadique qui le toisait d'un regard orgueilleux, là-bas, tranquillement installé sur le dos de sa monture. Il le payera, et très cher! Il regretterait de l'avoir malmené de la sorte, il l'aurait à ses pieds un jour! Il le jurait sur sa propre tête!

- Angleterre! Ma vengeance te fera faire des cauchemars pour les cents prochains siècles!

- Venez Sire France!

Alors qu'il était tiré hors du champ de bataille par ses généraux, Francis était persuadé d'avoir entendu un rire bien reconnaissable. Un rire typiquement londonien. Maudit Arthur!

* * *

**1185 ap. JC:** premier pavage des rues de la capitale française.

**1130 ap. JC:** de 122- à 1270, Louis IX dit Saint Louis, règne sur la France. Il n'aimait pas le luxe et dînait volontiers avec des couverts en bois. Il s'habillait de manière plutôt simple également, et prêchait la bonne parole à ses sujets. Il était très aimé de son peuple.

**1316 ap JC: **Philippe V, dit le Long, fait adopter le principe suivant: « _femme ne règne en France _», si les féministes remontaient le temps, il aurait de sacrés problèmes.

**1337 ap. JC:** début de la Guerre de Cent Ans qui opposent l'Angleterre à la France.

**1347 ap. JC:** les Anglais prennent Calais.

**1348 ap. JC:** épidémie de la Grande Peste (ou Peste noire) dans toute l'Europe, dure de 1346 et 1353.

**1370 ap. JC: **le fils du roi d'Angleterre, Jean de Gand (duc de Lancastre) épouse Constance de Castille, fille du roi d'Espagne.

**1371 ap. JC:** de 1371 à 1382, construction de la Bastille, forteresse censée protégée Paris.

**1375 ap. JC: **trêve entre l'Angleterre et la France.

**1396 ap. JC: **mariage entre le roi Richard II d'Angleterre et de la fille du roi de France, la princesse Isabelle.

**1412 ap. JC:** naissance de Jeanne d'Arc.

**1415 ap. JC:** défaite française face aux anglais à la bataille d'Azincourt.

**Réponses aux reviews**:

**GreatLunatic: **oh! Tant mieux si j'arrive à te faire rire! J'espère que cette suite t'a amusé.

******Akenono mimichan: **on reconnait l'amour inconditionnel pour Arthur! Je sais que c'est long, pour l'arrivée de Gilbert, mais malheureusement, je ne pourrais pas faire d'impasse trop énorme, j'en fais déjà beaucoup (je ne peux pas tout raconter, il faudrait un milliers de chapitres sinon).

**********StarFlowerBlue: **ah! Quelqu'un qui rit déjà du futur malheur d'Antonio! Oui, Arthur et Francis sont de sales garnements.

**************Akahime-sama: **non, tu as bien remarqué. Il n'est pas si jeune que ça, il est même plus vieux qu'Arthur. Je pense qu'à partir de là, Francis à "17 ans", Antonio "16 ans" et Arthur "15 ans". Comme à cette époque, l'Espagne est plutôt calme, il grandit moins vite que Francis, mais comme il né avant Arthur, il a l'avantage de ne pas se faire dépasser. De peu, mais tout de même.

**satan-sensei:** tu sais, moi aussi j'ai appris des choses, surtout en ce qui concerne Aliénor d'Aquitaine (personnage historique qui, je l'avoue, ne m'a jamais beaucoup intéressé). Mais... mais je ne me moquais pas! Au contraire, j'ai trouvé ça super mignon! Non, ne le prend pas mal!


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour/soir à tous! Me revoici avec le chapitre cinq. Ce chapitre doit clore la période de la Guerre de Cent Ans, aussi sera-t-il plus court que les autres, mais pas de panique! Pour me faire pardonner, je vous donne une fic en lien avec ce chapitre, relatant la fameuse déclaration d'amour entre France et England (enfin, de mon point du vue, hein!), et le chapitre 6 est en cours d'écriture. Normalement, si mes estimations sont bonnes, au grand max il y'a encore un chapitre et demi avant l'arrivée tant attendue de Gilbert. Courage! En attendant, je vous remercie encore de passer, lire, laisser des reviews, et surtout pour votre enthousiasme général. Bonne lecture!**

**_Hetalia_ appartient à Mr. le papa d'_Hetalia_. **

* * *

**CINQ: LA FIN D'UNE ÈRE**

**1420 ap. JC**

On voulait le tuer! On l'assassinait à petit feu! Oh qu'il aimerait bien l'étrangler, cet anglais avec son air insolent!

- Un problème, _Francis_?

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça!

L'anglais se mit à rire trop fort pour sa voix encore frêle d'adolescent, il haussa les épaules et poussa délicatement le parchemin jusqu'à France.

- Allez, soit un gentil garçon. Signe.

- Non.

- Francis…

Le blond lança un regard désespéré à son roi, comment pouvait-il lui demander de signer une pareille horreur!

- S'il te plaît…

Grinçant des dents, il arracha la plume des mains du serviteur, la trempa dans l'encre et signa, tremblant de tout son corps.

- _Good boy._

- La ferme.

* * *

**1428 ap. JC**

Il la regarda longuement. Une chevelure coupée au couteau, de grands yeux où se lisaient la vertu et la détermination. Des habits d'homme trop grands pour elle. Elle flottait dans ses bottes, mais restait digne. Il releva un peu la tête, la dépassant largement en taille. Après tout elle n'avait que 16 ans, et à peine…

- Alors c'est toi, la folle qui entend des voix?

Pas un sourcil qui se lève, pas une moue des lèvres, rien. Ah si quelque chose… un sourire?

- Oui c'est moi, Seigneur France. - la jeune fille s'agenouilla soudainement, comme elle l'avait fait quelques heures plus tôt avec le Dauphin, son sourire paisible toujours collé aux lèvres - Vous rencontrer est un honneur pour ma simple personne, Seigneur. Je suis ici pour vous libérer, accordez-moi votre bénédiction.

Il ne su quoi répondre à une telle déclaration. Tout cela était ridicule, pourquoi espérer! Il avait perdu, et ce maudit Traité de Troyes qu'il avait été obligé de signer. Son pays ne lui appartenant déjà plus. Agacé, il lui fit signe de se relever et lui montra la sortie.

- J'ai déjà perdu tout espoir, ne perds pas ton précieux temps avec un vieux pays comme moi, jeune fille. Va vivre une vie heureuse et longue.

- J'ai une mission, Seigneur. Je dois vous sauver, et je compte bien le faire. Avec ou sans votre accord, même si votre bénédiction m'apporterait beaucoup de bonheur.

Il tourna la tête vers elle, toujours souriante, toujours pleine de grâce et de sincérité. Une vraie bouffée d'énergie et de tendresse sur pattes. Francis écarquilla les yeux, c'était cette voix… celle qu'il avait entendu il y a quelques années alors qu'il pleurait dans sa chambre! Mais comment! Il explosa de rire, comme fou, et la serra contre lui: « Tu dois être mon ange gardien, Jeanne ».

* * *

- Et voici pour toi, Jeanne.

- Seigneur France! C'est si beau! Je ne peux accepter.

- Je t'ai déjà dis de m'appeler Francis, et ne fais pas de manière, ce n'est qu'une épée.

- Une épée qui servira à vous libérer… Francis. Demain nous reprendrons Orléans!

Le jeune homme et la garde rapprochée de Jeanne étouffèrent un rire malvenu. Elle avait l'air si sûre d'elle, un peu trop même. C'était beau de prévoir des plans de bataille, de venir près d'Orléans pour rappeler aux britishs qu'on n'avaient pas encore perdu, mais de là à récupérer la ville! Francis sourit, et ébouriffa la chevelure de la guerrière: « Je te crois, si tu dis que tu me rendras Orléans, tu me la rendras. ».

- Francis, je connais votre sourire moqueur.

- Oups!

* * *

- Encore un peu de viande, Francis?

- Euh… oui…

- Du vin, peut-être?

- Euh… je veux bien oui…merci.

Son sourire était un peu trop grand, il avait comme l'impression qu'elle se payait légèrement sa tête. Au bout de dix minutes, il n'y tient plus.

- Tu as gagné! D'accord! J'ai eu tord de me moquer! Pardon!

- Ah! Bah voilà, vous voyez, ce n'était pas si difficile.

- Grmmn… - il était heureux d'avoir récupéré sa ville, bien sûr, mais le fait qu'elle ait tenue sa promesse irréalisable le dérangeait. Il devait certainement y avoir une malédiction anglaise… ah non! Ne pas pensez à cet idiot aux sourcils immenses! Bien fait pour sa gueule! Ah…!

- La « Pucelle d'Orléans »! Voilà comment on devra t'appeler, maintenant! Tu vas voir que dès demain ce sera arrivé dans les oreilles de tout le monde, moi aussi je réalises des trucs fous!

- Sans façon, merci.

* * *

**1430 ap. JC**

- Non! Non! Non!

- Sire Francis! Calmez-vous, je vous en prie!

- Retenez-le!

Les soldats avaient du mal à retenir le jeune homme qui voulait s'en prendre au Roi. Un pays qui souhaitait tuer son souverain, ce n'était pas normal. Le jeune monarque avait bien du mal à rester sagement assis sur son trône, lançant un regard apeuré au jeune homme qui le maudissait de sa lâcheté.

- Tu n'es pas digne d'être roi! Lâche! Traître!

- Sire Francis, je…

- Silence! Tu n'es qu'un lâche! Laissez-moi tranquille, vous!

D'un geste, il repoussa les hommes en armures qui le maintenaient et quitta la salle, laissant une cour royale sous le choc. Leur pays était en colère, c'était bien compréhensible, mais que pouvaient-ils faire? On allait pas laissez le Roi se livrer en échange de la libération de Jeanne.

* * *

**1431 ap. JC**

Antonio lisait tranquillement, assis sur le pelouse. Entouré des jeunes nobles de la cour dont il s'était fait de bons camarades de jeux. Le soleil brillait haut, il devait être aux alentours de midi. Bah, son ventre n'était pas encore réveillé, on s'en fichait de l'heure. Une demoiselle lui lança un regard en biais avant de se retourner vers le reste du groupe.

- Il n'a pas encore fini.

- Que devrons-nous faire, à votre avis? À chaque fois qu'il lit les lettres de son frère, il est d'humeur triste.

- Et si nous organisions une partie de cache-cache dans le parc central?

- Quelle bonne idée!

- Moi je dis qu'une bonne part de gâteau lui conviendrait mieux.

- Ce que vous êtes goinfre, vous les hommes!

Alors que la discussion battait son plein, un sanglot se fit entendre, les adolescents se retournèrent tous vers leur pays.

- Sire Antonio!

- Pourquoi ces larmes! Votre frère est-il mal portant?

- Répondez-nous de grâce!

Antonio était incapable de répondre, trop éploré. Quelle douleur dans cette lettre! Comment pouvait-il consoler son meilleur ami, en étant coincé ici! C'était tellement injuste!

- Sire Antonio…

Il leva ses yeux baignés de larmes vers ses compagnons et leur sourit d'un air las, pensant en lui-même que l'Angleterre était un monstre. Un monstre très dangereux.

* * *

**1436 ap. JC**

- Mais c'est ma ville!

- Allons, Sire Arthur! Ne faites pas l'enfant!

Les soldats en charge de la protection de l'Angleterre ne savaient plus où se mettre. Ils avaient l'impression d'être de vraies nourrices. Parfois, leur pays agissait de manière très immature.

- Non! Non! J'ai gagné Paris, la capitale est à moi!

- Sire Arthur! Il faut y aller!

L'un des soldats émit l'hypothèse de l'attacher à son cheval, il se reçut un coup de poing anglais en pleine poire.

* * *

**1450 ap. JC**

_- Tu es fini!_

_- Parle pour toi, l'ancêtre!_

_- Tes sourcils ne me pourriront plus le paysage._

_- Ton cachot t'attend avec impatience!_

_- Ton joli petit cul va rencontrer mon coup de pied, tu vas pleurer pendant des siècles!_

Alors que l'Angleterre fuyait la Normandie en compagnie de son armée, Francis se félicitait d'avoir écouté les délires d'Antonio, les attaques télépathiques, ça marchait du tonnerre!

* * *

**1453 ap. JC**

Le soleil ne s'était pas encore levé, mais il n'arrivait plus à dormir. Antonio s'était réveillé en sursaut, comme après un cauchemar, mais aucun mauvais songe n'avait troublé son sommeil, alors pourquoi? Il arpentait les couloirs de son palais, observant le monde encore endormi à cette heure. Soudain, il cru reconnaître une ombre, près des portes de son château. Non!

- Francis…

Il partit en courant en direction de l'entrée, espérant que ce n'était pas une illusion. C'est les jambes épuisées et le souffle court qu'il arriva derrière les gardes. Ces derniers repoussaient brutalement le vagabond qui tentait de passer.

- On t'a dit non! T'es sourd ou quoi!

- Dégage, pas de roturier chez notre roi!

- Laissez-le passer, idiots!

- Qui ose…! Oh! Sire Antonio, nous sommes désolés… on…

- Ce n'est rien. - il poussa les deux gardes et s'approcha du jeune homme. Il était mal en point, ses vêtements étaient déchirés et son regard était complètement vide. Il n'avait même plus de chaussures!

- Tu… tu as fais tout ce chemin à pied… tout seul? Francis, il ne t'es rien arrivé de grave, au moins!

L'autre ne réagissant pas, il le secoua par les épaules: « Répond-moi, abruti de français! Francis! ».

Le blond posa sa tête contre son épaule, semblant sur le point de s'évanouir, ou de fondre en larmes. Son corps se mit à trembler, il pleurait bel et bien. Comme si une immense fatigue venait de le quitter.

- J'ai gagné, Antonio.

Ses yeux se fermèrent, France avait épuisé par une guerre de 116 ans, il avait bien le droit de se reposer un peu. L'Espagne le porta sur son dos jusqu'à la chambre réservé à son frère, il le coucha dans l'immense lit. Même avec une apparence de vingt ans, Francis paraissait minuscule sous les draps, à cet instant.

- Je suis fier de toi.

* * *

**1420 ap. JC:** Traité de Troyes, Henri V, roi d'Angleterre est proclamé héritier du trône de France.

**1428 ap. JC:** Arrivée de Jeanne d'Arc qui après avoir fait sensation à la Cour, récupère plusieurs villes, dont Orléans, et fait du Dauphin, Charles VII, le roi de France et de Navarre en le faisant gouverner à Reims.

**1430 ap. JC:** Jeanne d'Arc est livrée aux Anglais par les Bourguignons.

**1431 ap. JC:** Procès de Jeanne d'Arc qui est condamnée de sorcellerie, mourra sur le bûcher le 30 mai.

**1436 ap. JC: **Les Anglais doivent quitter Paris.

**1450 ap. JC:** La France récupère la Normandie.

**1453 ap. JC:** fin de la Guerre de Cent Ans.

**C'est moi où mon projet d'écrire l'histoire du Bad Trio est en train de se changer en histoire de France (Antonio: ouais, c'est pas gentil pour moi. Gilbert: te plains pas! Je suis toujours pas là, et pourtant je devrais, ne suis-je pas _génial_!)?**

**Réponses aux reviews****:**

**StarFlowerBlue: **Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, qui aime bien, châtie bien! Surtout pour ces deux-là!

**Akahime-sama:** Ne te pends pas, voyons! Dis-moi simplement ce que tu oublies si jamais ça te reviens!

******Akenono mimichan:** Euh... merci pour ta review? Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, c'est dingue, j'ai l'impression que tu te réponds toi-même (non ce n'est pas une critique). Ce que tu dis sur France et Angleterre est tellement évident que j'en reste sans voix!

**satan-sensei:** Heureuse de t'aider dans tes révisions, mais évite de rajouter (et alors Antonio lança une tomate à Francis pour lui apprendre la vie, quoi) des délires persos quand même, ton prof pourrait se poser des questions, non?


End file.
